Al fin aprendí a amar (TsuguSayo)
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Sayo siempre fue una chica seria, estricta y muy poco elocuente, por lo que la mayoría de las veces sus palabras tendían a ser un poco duras. Sin embargo, cuando cierta persona comienza a entrar en su vida, su usual personalidad toma un giro de ciento ochenta grados, haciéndola experimentar emociones y sensaciones que jamás imaginó podrían influenciarle. Sayo x Tsugumi


Hazawa Tsugumi era una chica un tanto tímida y bastante insegura de sí misma, sobre todo de sus capacidades musicales. Su estatura estaba dentro de los estándares japoneses, es más, se consideraba una chica "común y corriente", alguien que no solía destacar entre el montón a diferencia de sus compañeras de banda, Afterglow. Tsugumi es la tecladista del grupo y muchas veces la encargada de otorgarle un toque más suave a las intensas melodías de la banda. Las demás optaron por llamarla "Tsugu" como demostración de su cercanía, a lo cual la joven de cabello castaño se acostumbró e incluso adquirió afecto.

La joven de quince años trabajaba en la cafetería familiar que sus padres administraban todos los días después de la escuela y además era parte del consejo estudiantil de su escuela, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de la preocupación de sus más cercanos, la chica mostró disfrutar de todas esas actividades; por otro lado, ella sentía que quizás estando ocupada su mente dejaría de recordarle lo poco necesaria que es su presencia en la vida de los demás. Ella tiene en cuenta el número de veces en que las demás chicas de Afterglow, a quienes poco a poco ha ido considerando amigas, le recalcan su importancia dentro de la banda, pero aun así Tsugumi no puede evitar que su inseguridad y bajo autoestima le digan lo contrario.

Aquel día el consejo estudiantil no tenía muchas actividades por delante, por lo que la reunión usual terminó un poco más temprano. A medida que Tsugu iba saliendo del recinto, se encontró con Moca, quien hablaba alegremente con Lisa, la bajista de Roselia, quien además trabajaba junto a Moca. Tsugu, en lugar de ir directamente a saludarlas, decidió dejarlas a solas para proseguir con su camino. Su mente, como siempre, divagaba en pensamientos que mantenían su mente ocupada en todo momento. Siempre pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer al llegar a casa, en los ensayos de Afterglow o simplemente en el restorán de sus padres, pero muy rara vez solía ser egoísta, creía que era algo impropio. De repente, siente su celular vibrar dentro de su bolso, por lo cual decide rápidamente sacarlo de este para poder revisarlo. Al verificar el aparato, se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Moca. —Tsuguchi, ¿por qué te fuiste? Pensé que ibas a caminar conmigo hoy (o)L— Tsugu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel Emoji al final de aquel mensaje, pero inmediatamente se sintió algo culpable por no saludar a Moca, a veces odiaba esa parte de sí misma. Por inercia dirigió su vista hacia la escuela, solo para ver que Moca y Lisa ya no estaban ahí. Con un suspiro, volvió a guardar su celular en su bolso y siguió su camino hacia casa.

A unos metros de ahí, Moca y Lisa caminaban en dirección al minimercado donde ambas trabajan. Moca no dejaba de mirar su celular, a lo cual Lisa decide preguntar qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué pasa, Moca? ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?

—Mmm… — la chica de cabello marfil, pensativa, volvió a guardar su celular —. Tsuguchi no respondió mi mensaje —. Hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Mmm… ¿suele responderte de inmediato?

—Pues… sí, digo, Tsuguchi no es del tipo que te ignora —. Dijo luego de bostezar.

—Moca~, recuerda que tenemos un turno largo por delante, no puedes quedarte dormida~ —. Comenzó a molestar Lisa, quien ya conocía lo despreocupada que podía ser Moca en ciertas cosas.

—Mmm… tranquila, si logro comer un pan de la tienda de Saya, todo estará bien~ —. Sonrió ampliamente al recordar la última vez que visitó la tienda.

—Sí que amas la panadería Yamabuki, ¿eh?

—Por supuesto~.

Prosiguieron con su camino hacia el minimercado, olvidándose de la falta de respuesta de Tsugumi. Obviamente, no olvidaron tomar un pequeño desvío a la panadería para que Moca "sobreviviera" el turno.

Ya en su casa, Tsugu se dirige directamente a su habitación. Deja caer su bolso sobre uno de los bordes de su cama y, con desgano, se deja caer en esta, sintiendo cómo todo el cansancio del día se hacía presente en su estresado cuerpo y mente.

—Tsugumi, cariño, ¡te tengo el baño listo~! — escuchó la voz de su madre.

—Ya voy… gracias… — contestó sin muchas ganas.

Mientras se dirigía al baño, sacó su pijama para poder ponérselo dentro del baño y entonces logró escuchar que su celular volvía a vibrar, pero esta vez decidió ignorarlo, ya tendrá tiempo para contestar los mensajes; ahora necesitaba despejar su mente. Su cuerpo hizo contacto con el agua caliente, relajándose casi de inmediato. Recargó su cabeza en uno de los bordes, cerró sus ojos, inhaló con suavidad para luego exhalar y, finalmente, se tranquilizó.

—Creo que… debería disculparme con Moca-chan… — fue lo único que dijo mientras estaba en la bañera.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, lo hizo ya vestida con su pijama. Su cabello aún estaba algo húmedo, por lo que debía secarlo rápidamente si no quería resfriarse. Tsugu se sentó en la orilla de su cama, sacó su celular de su bolso y, al revisarlo, abrió todavía más los ojos de la sorpresa; tenía dos llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes, pero esta vez no eran solo de Moca.

—Ran también me envió un mensaje… — suspiró, sospechando que Moca le había contado algo —. Tendré que disculparme con ella también, hehe… —. Rio nerviosa.

Tsugumi, soy Ran. Hey, Moca me contó que no te vio muy bien hoy, ¿estás bien? Sabes que puedes hablar con nosotras si lo necesitas…

—Qué amable es… — pensó en voz alta.

¡Lo siento, Ran-chan! Descuida, no es nada~

Tsugumi no era el tipo de chica que mentía, es más, pensaba escribir una excusa para que dejaran de preocuparse, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Tendría que decirle a Moca que simplemente no quiso molestar su tiempo con Lisa, lo cual no era mentira, pero no era la totalidad de la verdad. En cuanto envió el mensaje de disculpa a Moca, el hecho que esta estuviera escribiendo de vuelta a los pocos segundos la sorprendió.

¡Tsuguchi~! (TToTT)

Esta vez, Tsugumi escribía con una sonrisa en su rostro, mayormente debido a las tonterías y trivialidades que escribía Moca, pero también debido a la clara preocupación de sus amigas.No estoy sola, ellas se preocupan por mí.Fue lo que pasó por su cabeza.

Unos meses después, Tsugu comenzó a sentir un poco más de confianza en sí misma, sobre todo porque las demás chicas habían recalcado su mejoría con el teclado. Aquel día la castaña se fue caminando alegremente hacia la cafetería, aquel día su turno no sería tan largo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se percató que la cafetería tenía un par de personas solamente y que la entrada de esta había un anuncio que decía —Aprenda a hornear con nosotros—. Con curiosidad y sorpresa, se introdujo en el lugar para encontrar, efectivamente, algunas personas esperando su clase. Vio a su madre, sonriente, enseñando a algunas jóvenes a cómo decorar pasteles. De repente, escuchó la puerta del lugar abrirse y, para su sorpresa, Hikawa Sayo había entrado. Tsugumi conocía a la dedicada y seria guitarrista de Roselia, al menos por las historias de Ako. La joven de primer año se sorprendió bastante al ver a la mayor aproximarse a ella.

—Buenas tardes, Hazawa-san — con una reverencia y una seria expresión, Sayo la saluda.

—B-Buenas tardes, Hikawa-san… — la joven aún no entendía el motivo de su visita, aunque no es como si estuviera en contra de ello.

—Vine por el anuncio, me gustaría… aprender a hornear galletas… — aquello lo dijo con un toque de nerviosismo, algo que llamó la atención de Tsugu.

—Oh, respecto a eso… — ambas dirigieron la mirada hacia la dueña del local —. Creo que mi madre tiene mucho trabajo…

—Ya veo — la decepción en el rostro de Sayo era leve, pero notoria. Sin embargo, no tardó nada en hacerla desaparecer.

—Mmm, espera un momento, iré a hablar con ella — Tsugu se dirigió con prisa hacia su madre, quien afortunadamente estaba tomando un pequeño descanso mientras lasestudiantespreparaban los utensilios —. Mamá, quisiera preguntarte algo…

—Oh, Tsugumi, ¿cómo estuvo la escuela? — con un suave abrazo, la mujer miró directamente a los ojos a su hija.

—Todo bien, gracias — sonrió, agradecida de tener una madre tan afectuosa —. Ehm, me preguntaba si podías atender a otra aprendiz…

—Mmm, lo lamento, pero con estas cinco chicas creo que es suficiente por hoy — la mujer miró en dirección a la puerta, donde Sayo yacía algo nerviosa — ¿Por qué no le enseñas tú? Practicaste bastante y tus galletas ya son parte de nuestro menú, así que pienso que estás capacitada para hacerlo… — sonrió la mujer.

—¿Y-Yo? — la idea no cabía en su mente, especialmente por tener que enseñar a alguien más.

—Anda, inténtalo… — la dio un pequeño empujón para incentivarla.

—B-Bien, lo intentaré… — tímidamente, se volvió a acercar a Sayo —. Ehm, mi madre no podrá enseñarte… p-pero… si estás bien conmigo, podríamos comenzar con lo básico, ¿qué te parece?

—¿En serio? Te lo agradecería mucho, Hazawa-san — Sayo volvió a dar una reverencia.

—E-Entonces, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?

—Sí.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella quisiera. La verdad, Sayo tenía problemas siguiendo las instrucciones de Tsugumi en un principio, sobre todo cuando la menor no lograba darle la medida exacta de cada ingrediente. En realidad, Tsugumi sí le daba una medida, pero las palabras que ella utilizaba eran un tanto…abstractas.A pesar de todo, Sayo se preguntaba, ¿por qué la joven junto a ella sonreía mientras amasaba la mezcla para las galletas?, ¿por qué le quedaban tan redondas?, ¿por qué parecía tan fácil, pero a Sayo no le funcionaba nada de eso? La joven de cabello verde azulado comenzaba a frustrarse de tantos intentos fallidos, es más, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando la suave pero un tanto insegura voz de Tsugumi la volvió en sí.

—Sayo-san, si tienes problemas con la masa puedo explicártelo de nuevo, no tengo problemas en hacerlo…

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué… te es tan fácil hacer galletas? Pensé que era sencillo, pero por más que lo intento, es inútil… no puedo…

—… — Tsugu notó la frustración en la voz de Sayo y, en lugar de asustarse, parte de ella se sintió identificada —. Es lo que yo me pregunto cada vez que termino un ensayo con Afterglow… — dijo sin pensar, por lo que se avergonzó de haber pensado en voz alta.

—¿Disculpa? — la voz de Sayo no mostraba tensión, todo lo contrario, había una real curiosidad.

—A-Ah, disculpa… no debía decir eso… — la joven comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

—¿Tú también te sientes insegura de tus habilidades musicales? — susurró Sayo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tsugumi escuchara.

—¿Eh?

¿Había escuchado bien? Hikawa Sayo, la estricta guitarrista de Roselia, ¿insegura de sus habilidades? Tsugu no podía creerlo, ciertamente le era imposible pensar que ese tipo de pensamiento existía en Sayo.

—Hikawa-san, tú… ¿te sientes insegura?

—… — Sayo desvió la mirada unos segundos, al parecer también lo había dicho sin pensar —. Ehm… digamos que… sí, a veces —. Su mirada se suavizó.

—Es curioso, ya que… pienso que tienes un gran talento, incluso Moca te admira por lo buena que eres con la guitarra —. Sonrió al recordar aquella conversación con Moca donde hasta Ran tuvo que admitir que Sayo era una gran guitarrista.

—Eso… no sabía que Afterglow pensaba así de mi técnica —. Cuando escuchó eso, Tsugumi miró a Sayo. Su respiración se contuvo en cuanto vio una leve sonrisa en la mayor.

—S-Sí, por eso… no deberías sentirte insegura, eres muy talentosa, Hikawa-san…y muy hermosa cuando tocas la guitarra…— lo último lo pensó, lo cual la sorprendió.

—Gracias, Hazawa-san… — Sayo volvió a sonreír.

Durante la siguiente hora, ambas lograron conciliar un ambiente acogedor y amable, algo que sorprendió tanto a Sayo como a Tsugu. La mayor de ambas se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda con una persona; era la primera vez que quería comenzar una conversación, aunque fuese de los temas más triviales por existir. La joven de cabello verde azulado miraba de reojo a Tsugumi cada vez que esta le daba alguna instrucción nueva.

—Ah, por cierto, me disculpo por mi curiosidad, pero… ¿para qué querías aprender a hacer galletas, Hikawa-san?

—E-Ehm… — eso era extraño, ¿Hikawa Sayo avergonzada? Quien fuera la persona por la cual Sayo quería aprender a hacer galletas, era muy afortunada, al menos a los ojos de Tsugu —. Quería… — aclaró su garganta —. Quería hacer algunas galletas para Roselia…

—Oh — fue lo único que dijo Tsugu, no logró decir nada más —. Estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán —. Sonrió, enternecida por la razón detrás de todo.

—Eso espero — sonrió la mayor de vuelta, ya se le hacía natural hacerlo, al menos con Tsugumi —. Ehm, ¿Hazawa-san? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Mmm? Por supuesto.

—La verdad, más que preguntar… tengo curiosidad con algo que dijiste hace un rato —. Tsugu esperó a que detallara más lo dicho —. Dijiste algo sobre sentirte insegura luego de los ensayos…

—A-Ah, respecto a eso… — Tsugu rascó su mejilla algo nerviosa, en realidad no quería hablar, pero por alguna razón pensó que con Sayo no debería haber problemas —. La verdad…

Sin darse cuenta, a medida que iban terminando las galletas, su conversación fluía sin mayores problemas. Trataron temas respecto a los estudios y fue ahí donde Sayo se sorprendió de la dedicación de la menor. Sabía que Tsugumi era parte del consejo estudiantil, lo supo por Hina, quien suele contarle — por más irritante que sea — todo lo que ve y vive durante el día; pero cuando supo que también ayudaba en el café, la mayor sintió un toque de admiración hacia la castaña, pues se notaba que era dedicada y responsable, muy diferente a lo que uno suele ver en las chicas de su edad. Por alguna extraña razón, terminaron conversando sobre sus gustos de comida y cosas por el estilo, cuando Sayo mencionó su disgusto por las zanahorias, Tsugumi comenzó a reírse, haciendo que la mayor se sonrojara un poco. Al parecer Tsugu tenía preferencia por lo dulce, mientras que Sayo por lo salado — la comida chatarra era su preferida, especialmente las papas fritas — pero no quiso detallar nada al respecto.

Cuando el horno terminó de hornear las galletas, Tsugumi las sacó con mucho cuidado usando guantes especiales. En cuanto estuvieron a su alcance, Sayo las contempló con atención. No sabía si sentirse satisfecha o no hasta probar su sabor, pero estaban demasiado calientes como para hacerlo de inmediato.

—¿Te gustaría acompañar esto con algo para beber? Yo invito — dijo Tsugumi, sintiendo más confianza en cómo dirigirse a Sayo.

—Te lo agradezco, Hazawa-san, pero me sentiría mal abusando de tu hospitalidad, permíteme pagar por ello…

—E-Está bien, ¿qué te gustaría beber? — la natural galantería de Sayo ponía un tanto nerviosa a Tsugu, pero no le disgustaba y mucho menos incomodaba.

—Un café estaría bien, gracias — sonrió naturalmente, su expresión seria y tensa iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Enseguida, elige un lugar donde sentarte mientras lo preparo.

—E-Em, disculpen… — dijo Sayo al resto de Roselia, habían terminado el ensayo hace unos segundos.

—¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Sayo? — preguntó Lisa.

—Bueno… quisiera que probaran esto — de su bolso sacó una pequeña bolsa —. Las hice para ustedes… —. Desvió la mirada en todo momento, levemente sonrojada.

—¡¿Galletas?! ¡¿Sayo-san nos hizo galletas?! ¡¿Quién eres y qué haz hecho con Sayo-san?! — dijo Ako, ganándose el ceño fruncido de la mencionada.

—A-Ako-chan, eso es… de mala educación… — intervino Rinko.

—Ako, discúlpate de inmediato — ordenó Yukina.

—P-Perdón, Sayo-san… Ako estaba demasiado sorprendida… — rio nerviosamente.

—Descuida, Udagawa-san, puedo comprenderlo… — aclaró su garganta —. Como decía, si gustan pueden probarlas… — las extendió y las depositó en las manos de Lisa.

—Muchas gracias, Sayo~ — dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Hikawa-san… — respondió Rinko, con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias Sayo-san! ¡Ako lo recordará por siempre!

Observó atentamente cómo el resto de las chicas sacaban una galleta para probarla; esperó unos segundos hasta que la sonrisa de las demás la hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Las demás le agradecieron una vez más por las galletas, diciéndole que estaban ricas. Sayo agradeció por el cumplido y entonces decidieron ir a comer algo a modo de grupo. Sayo se estaba abriendo emocionalmente a ellas poco a poco.

Por alguna razón, el lugar que solían frecuentar estaba cerrado. Vieron un aviso en la puerta —Cerrado por remodelación, disculpen las molestias—. Aquello sorprendió a las chicas y provocó que Ako hiciera un leve berrinche, estaba ansiosa por pasar la tarde junto a Roselia. De repente, Ako se voltea y grita a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Onee-chan! — sale corriendo hacia Tomoe y la abraza.

—¡Ako! ¿Qué haces por aquí? — sube la vista y nota a Roselia —. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está todo? — sonrió ampliamente.

—Mitake-san…

—Minato-san…

—Oh, no… — dijeron Lisa y Himari al mismo tiempo, sus líderes eran conocidas por ser grandes rivales.

—¡Hey! ¿Les parece si vamos donde Tsuguchi? Tengo hambre después de todo… — intervino Moca.

—¿A la cafetería de Hazawa-san? Pero… ¿venden solo pasteles ahí o no? — preguntó curiosa Rinko.

—No, no… — contestó Moca —. También vende algunos platos, si vendiera solo pasteles parecería más una pastelería…

—Pero, es raro que una cafetería venda platos de comida… — dijo Lisa.

—Vamos y verás de lo que hablo, Lisa-san~ — dijo la chica de ojos adormecidos.

—¿Qué dices, Yukina?

—Si Mitake-san va, yo también iré — dijo, cruzada de brazos.

—Lo mismo digo… — no dejaban de mirarse de manera desafiante.

—Ahh… — suspiraron las demás.

—Ehm, ¿pasó algo? — preguntó Tsugu una vez vio a las nueve chicas entrar al lugar.

—Tsugu~, el otro lugar estaba cerrado así que todas vinimos a comer aquí~ — dijo Moca, algo entusiasmada por comer.

—Y-Ya veo… — Tsugu miró nerviosa la interacción de Ran y Yukina, pero al ver la despreocupada reacción de las demás, intentó relajarse un poco —. Escojan una mesa, iré con los menús en unos minutos…

—Gracias, Tsugu~ — dijeron Himari y Ako.

Mientras esperaban que Tsugu terminara de atender el resto de las mesas, Sayo no podía evitar divertirse un tanto con la actitud de Yukina y Ran, parecían dos niñas compitiendo por todo. Le llamaba la atención la actitud despreocupada pero atenta de Lisa hacia su líder y vocalista, pero no quería inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Luego, su mirada se dirigió a Tsugu y ahí se quedó. La guitarrista no podía despegar su mirada de la menor, le impresionaba y agradaba la forma en que la joven trabajaba y trataba con cada uno de los clientes. De tanto observarla, notó cómo una leve gota de sudor caía por el cuello de la joven, lo cual le indicó que Tsugumi quizás estaría cansada.

—Sayo~ — el tono en que escuchó la voz de Lisa le dio mala espina.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Imai-san? — preguntó de manera seria.

—Mmm… — se puso nerviosa ante la intensa mirada de Lisa —. Nada, nada~, solo quería comprobar algo~

—¿Mmm? — aquel intercambio llamó la atención de las demás —. Ehm, les agradecería que concentraran su atención en algo más…

En cuanto lo dijo, las demás obedecieron, no querían arriesgarse a hacer enojar a Sayo. La joven de cabello verde azulado soltó un suspiro, se acomodó en su asiento y volvió su vista a Tsugu, pero no la encontró en ninguna parte. Por alguna razón se sentía preocupada ya que vio algo cansada a la menor, pero aquella sensación desapareció en cuanto la joven volvió a su campo de visión, trayendo una bandeja con platos y tazas en el proceso. Luego de unos minutos, al fin Tsugu fue a la mesa donde se reunían ambas bandas.

—¿Están seguras de que quieren sentarse todas juntas? ¿No están algo apretadas? — preguntó a penas se acercó a ellas.

—Estamos bien, gracias — contestaron Ran y Yukina al mismo tiempo.

—No empiecen… — advirtió Tomoe y Lisa la apoyó.

—Bien, ¿quisieran comenzar a ordenar? — preguntó Tsugu a medida que entregaba los menús.

—Ehm… yo quisiera un parfait de frutilla, por favor~

—Mmm… Ako también quiere uno, ¡pero de uva, por favor!

A medida que todas iban ordenando lo que querían comer, Tsugu se percató que había solo una persona que aún no había hablado.

—Hikawa-san, ¿café con un plato de papas fritas? — sonrió.

—… — Sayo de repente se puso nerviosa, incluso algo roja.

—¿Ohh~? ¿Cómo es que Tsuguchi sabe lo que te gusta~? — dijo Moca con una burlesca sonrisa.

—E-Ehm… — Tsugu se dio cuenta de su error o, mejor dicho, de la implicancia de su comentario —. N-No es lo que creen… solo…

—Solo… ¿qué? — siguió Moca.

—Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, no es asunto tuyo, Aoba-san — contestó Sayo, algo molesta por el exceso de confianza que demostraba Moca.

—Discúlpanos por eso, Hikawa-san — dijo Tomoe.

—Mmm… buu… — Moca hizo un puchero.

—Si me disculpan, necesito retirarme… — Sayo agarró su bolso y su guitarra para luego marcharse.

—¡Sayo! — Lisa intentó detenerla, pero Yukina se interpuso.

—Deja que se vaya, necesita estar sola…

—Haré que alguien les traiga su pedido de inmediato… — Tsugu no mostró su cara en aquella mesa luego de eso, lo cual provocó un sentimiento de culpa en Moca.

—Creo que me pasé… — susurró Moca.

—¿Crees? — fue lo único que dijo Ran.

—¡Hikawa-san, espera! — Tsugu había abandonado su puesto de trabajo para ir en busca de Sayo.

—… — Sayo se detuvo a penas escuchó la voz de Tsugu.

—Q-Quisiera disculparme por lo que dije… si no lo hubiera dicho, Moca no hubiera comenzado a sacar conclusiones… e-en verdad lo lamento… — el tono de voz de Tsugumi molestó aún más a Sayo.

—No es eso… — susurró.

—¿Eh?

—No es eso… — se volteó, mostrando su levemente sonrojado rostro —. S-Solo salí de ahí porque… — suspiró, intentando calmarse —. Olvídalo — aclaró su garganta —. Quiero dejar en claro que no estoy molesta contigo, ¿sí?

—¿No lo estás? — aquello la alivió un poco.

—No lo estoy, así que no te culpes por lo que pasó… es solo que… no estoy acostumbrada a que alguien fuera de mi familia sepa cosas de mí… — agarró con más fuerza la correa de su guitarra.

—Y-Ya veo — ambas se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos —. D-Debo volver a trabajar…

—S-Sí, ve… que tengas buena tarde —. Sayo hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse.

—Igualmente, Hikawa-san…

Cuando volvió a entrar al café, se puso manos a la obra de inmediato. Las chicas la observaban un tanto preocupadas, pero cuando notaron la usual sonrisa de Tsugu, supieron que las cosas con Sayo no habían sido algo para preocuparse.

—Aún tienes que disculparte con ellas, ¿escuchaste? — dijeron Tomoe y Ran.

—Sí, sí… — suspiró.

Luego de aquel episodio, no hubo muchas instancias en que Sayo y Tsugu se lograran encontrar, sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma mantenían la comunicación. De hecho, hubo una instancia en que ambas bandas se encontraron de casualidad enCircledebido a que sus horarios para usar una de las salas era el mismo, al menos en aquella ocasión, todo para hacer calzar su tiempo de estudio para los exámenes finales de semestre con sus responsabilidades de la banda. Sayo y Tsugu intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron durante unos segundos. Desde entonces no tuvieron instancias en donde generar conversaciones como las de aquel día, pero no había prisa, ninguna de las dos tenía prisa o intención de forzar algo que surgió de una simple coincidencia o intercambio. O eso pensaron.

Ninguna de las dos se percató cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido. Sayo ya estaba por terminar su tercer año en la escuela, lo cual significaba que ya estaba en proceso de buscar universidad. Gracias a la ayuda de sus padres y su propia insistencia, iría a una institución diferente a la de Hina. Ese año era el último en el que disfrutaría del club de arquería, único lugar dentro de la escuela en el que podía realmente concentrarse y disfrutar del silencio. Sayo también había pensado bastante en el futuro de Roselia, ¿qué pasaría una vez todas se gradúen y acudan a lugares diferentes? ¿Será el fin de Roselia? Sayo no quería pensar en eso, no quería tener en mente que el único grupo de personas con las que sintió su talento era suficiente, con las que se sintió en casa y cómoda, desaparecerá una vez acabe el semestre. Sin embargo, había algo que hace poco había despertado en Sayo. Todo comenzó hace un mes, en un concierto compartido que Afterglow y Roselia decidieron hacer.

Ambas bandas tenían el deber de ensayar juntas ya que harían una canción en común, además, el intentar mezclar tantas personalidades distintas, más la rivalidad de sus respectivas vocalistas, era un reto casi imposible. Sin embargo, con la intervención de Sayo y Tomoe en el asunto, más la ayuda de Lisa, se logró hacer algo más que decente.

Al tener que juntarse tres veces por semana, era inevitable que las chicas congeniaran un poco más e incluso tuvieran más confianza entre ellas al conversar; aquello también aplicó en el caso de Tsugumi y Sayo. Ambas llegaron al punto de intercambiar números de teléfono ya que decían disfrutar la compañía de la otra, lo cual era bastante positivo para el ambiente. Moca estuvo a punto de volver a hacer enojar a Sayo muchas veces, pero en todas Tsugu o Tomoe la detuvieron a tiempo, esa chica en verdad amaba el peligro.

Aquella noche luego de un intenso ensayo, cada una de las chicas se fue a su hogar, sin embargo, por alguna razón, Sayo no quería despedirse aún de Tsugumi. La joven de cabello verde azulado no comprendía su situación; últimamente le molestaba ver a la menor ser abrazada por Moca o alguna de las chicas. Su pecho se contraía cuando aquello pasaba, pero su corazón se aceleraba cuando la veía sonreír. Sayo no sabía qué estaba pasando con ella, por lo cual pensó que estaba enferma o que tenía alguna patología cardiaca. Pensando en eso, la joven fue al médico sin decirle a nadie, no quería preocupar a nadie antes de tener las cosas claras. En cuanto entró a la consulta, le manifestó sus síntomas al profesional, el cual, a pesar de mostrar una expresión seria, denotaba una leve sonrisa. El hombre le realizó exámenes e incluso radiografías para descartar cualquier cosa. Luego de una hora, el hombre volvió a llamar a Sayo a su consulta para darle los resultados de la serie de exámenes.

—Hikawa-san, luego de revisar los exámenes y de ir por cada uno de los síntomas que usted me describió, he llegado a un diagnóstico… — la joven sentía su garganta seca —. Usted, está experimentando lo que nosotros llamamos, amor…

—¿Disculpe? — Sayo no reaccionó al principio, pero en cuanto procesó bien lo que dijo el médico, no sabía cómo sentirse —. ¿Está burlándose de mí?

—Por supuesto que no, Hikawa-san — el hombre se acomodó en su asiento, poniendo frente a él los cardiogramas y radiografías correspondientes —. No hay señal de cardiopatías o alguna enfermedad relacionada con su corazón… está perfectamente sana, señorita Hikawa.

—… — Sayo no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, no lo podía aceptar ¿Ella enamorada? ¿Ella pensando en algo más aparte de sus responsabilidades y de perfeccionarse con la guitarra? ¿Ella pensando en… en…? — Ha… —. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, sintiendo cómo el calor sube a sus mejillas —. zawa… san… — al mencionar aquel nombre, Sayo sintió cómo su corazón volvió a alterarse.

—¿Lo ve? — el doctor la miró con ternura, algo a lo que la menor no estaba acostumbrada —. No es una enfermedad lo que vive, solo una experiencia nueva, por lo que observo…

—G-Gracias por el diagnóstico, doctor… si me disculpa, debo retirarme… — se paró como pudo de su asiento, tratando de controlar la temperatura de su rostro.

—Hasta luego, Hikawa-san…

En cuanto salió del hospital, le dieron unas ganas terribles de hundir su cabeza en su almohada y gritar. Esto no le podía estar pasando, no podía estar sintiendo eso… ¡ella siempre tuvo control sobre sus emociones!Sí, claro. Pase lo que pase, necesitaba deshacerse de esos sentimientos, no hacían más que desenfocarla. Lamentablemente, no logró hacerlo. Al día siguiente, en cuanto vio a Tsugu, comenzó a sentirse de la misma forma en que lo hizo dentro del hospital y, peor aún, se manifestó en su forma de tocar.

—Bien chicas, ensayaremos una última vez, ya se está haciendo tarde… — dijo Ran.

La canción había comenzado, Sayo comenzó bien. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre Tsugumi y esta se dio cuenta de que la observaban, Sayo perdió el control de sus movimientos, pasando a llevar sus dedos con el filo de las cuerdas.

—¡Sayo! — gritó Yukina en cuanto vio sangre correr por la mano de la guitarrista.

—D-Demonios… — susurró, mostrando claro dolor.

—Sayo, ¿qué pas…— antes de que Yukina pudiera terminar su pregunta, una preocupada Tsugu corrió hasta Sayo, intentando parar el sangrado con la presión de un pañuelo.

—Hazawa-san… — Sayo se sintió débil, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien debido a todo lo que estaba viviendo y ahora le sucede esto, era un fracaso como guitarrista o al menos eso pensaba ella.

—Hikawa-san… ¿puedes levantarte?

—S-Sí… — observó su guitarra y se espantó al ver que una de las cuerdas se había cortado y que esta tenía sangre —. Rayos…

—Sayo, nosotras nos encargaremos de limpiarla y dejarla en orden… — dijo Lisa con clara preocupación.

—Pero…

—Estará en buenas manos — dijo Moca, totalmente seria.

—… — Sayo buscó confirmación de aquello en los ojos de Tsugu, quien asintió con una sonrisa —. Esta bien, pero si le pasa algo… te mato…

—S-Sí… — dijo Moca.

En cuanto Tsugu logró llevarla al baño para lavar sus heridas, Sayo fue poco a poco dándose de cuenta de la magnitud que tiene Tsugu en su vida. No puede dejar de pensar en ella y en las nuevas emociones que está experimentando. Por un momento, logra tomar atención al rostro de Tsugumi y logró observar preocupación en su rostro; no quería admitirlo, pero saber que la menor se preocupaba de ella la hacía sentir… feliz.

—No eres tú…

—¿Mmm?

—La chica que tocaba hoy la guitarra, no eras tú… — aquello choqueó a Sayo, ¿en verdad se dio cuenta?

—Hazawa-san… — la mayor de ambas se sentó unos segundos —. Yo…

—No es necesario que me expliques lo que te sucede, Hikawa-san… — sonrió levemente, pero por alguna razón, se le veía dolida —. Solo… me preocupa verte así… y me pregunto qué o… quién te tiene así… — lo último lo dijo con un toque de tristeza.

—Bueno, creo que… definitivamente esalguienquien me tiene así de distraída… — pudo sentir un leve apretón en el agarre de Tsugumi sobre su mano.

—Ya veo… — Tsugu ocultó su rostro con su flequillo mientras curaba la mano de Sayo, la cual agradecía que hubiera un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el baño.

—Hazawa-san… ¿puedo… preguntarte algo?

—Adelante… — el hecho de que Tsugu no la mirase a los ojos la inquietaba.

—Mírame… — con su mano buena, levantó el rostro de Tsugu y notó tristeza reflejada en sus ojos —. Hazawa-san, ¿por qué?

—Porque me gustas… — aquello descolocó a Sayo, la sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo la alegró.

—Hazawa-san… — Sayo afirmó su agarre en el rostro de Tsugumi.

—Por favor… no seas amable conmigo, no cuando tienes a otra persona en tu mente… — lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la menor.

—¿Quién dice que esa persona no puedes ser tú? — Sayo, por alguna razón, sintió su garganta apretada.

—¿Por qué yo? Digo, alguien tan común y sin gracia… ¿por qué alguien como tú se fijaría en mí?

—Tienes una muy mala concepción de ti misma, Hazawa-san… — Sayo frunció el ceño —. No soy lo que tú crees… no soy una persona fácil de tratar…

—Lo sé… pero aún así me gustas… — la joven comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente —. Lo siento… no puedo controlar mis emociones… — se llevó ambas manos a su rostro.

—Hazawa-san… — Sayo intentó abrazarla, pero justo antes de poder hacerlo, la puerta del baño fue abierta, encontrando a unas descolocadas Ran y Tomoe frente a ellas.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ¿Por qué Tsugu está llorando? — dijo Tomoe, con una voz que Sayo nunca había escuchado.

—Ella… — antes de que Sayo pudiera hablar, Tsugu se levantó y salió corriendo del baño, empujando a las que estaban en la puerta en el proceso —. ¡Hazawa-san! ¡Espera!

—Déjala, no sé la razón por la cual estaba llorando, pero si algo infiero… es que fue tu culpa… — dijo Ran, completamente furiosa —. No te le vuelvas a acercar…

—Espera, eso no fue lo que-

—Silencio, mientras más hablas más lo arruinas… — ambas integrantes de Afterglow salieron en busca de Tsugu, dejando a una descolocada Sayo, con su mano recién curada, en el baño.

Unos minutos después fue Lisa quien descubrió a Sayo en el baño, quien inmediatamente se dejó llevar por sus emociones y, por primera vez, permitió que alguien fuera de su familia la viese llorar. Lisa actuó por instinto y la abrazó; desde hace un tiempo que sospechaba lo que estaba pasando con Sayo, pero no pensó que fuera así de fuerte; definitivamente tendrá que hablar con la joven en cuanto esté tranquila. Yukina entró al rato después, pero fue detenida por Lisa, diciéndole que espere afuera y que no interrumpan. La peli gris asintió y salió del baño. A los segundos después, vieron al resto de las miembros de Afterglow marcharse muy enfadadas, siquiera sabiendo lo que realmente pasó. Yukina apretó sus puños, sabía que nada de lo que habían dicho sobre Sayo era cierto, ella nunca heriría a una persona de esa manera. Sabían que Sayo era un tanto fría y estricta, pero nunca como para hacer que alguien como Tsugu salga llorando. Aquello le frustraba en demasía, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer, al menos hasta que ambas partes se calmasen.

Tomoe y Ran buscaron por todas partes a Tsugumi, ya comenzando a preocuparse de no poder encontrarla. Afortunadamente, la joven no era de las que corría sin pensar por mucho tiempo, así que no les costó mucho encontrarla luego de unos minutos rodeando el sector. Ambas se acercaron con cuidado a la menor, intentando no asustarla ya que estaba sentada en el pasto, apoyada en un árbol con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas.

—Tsugu… — la suave voz de Tomoe captó la atención de Tsugu, quien levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de miradas aliviadas y preocupadas a la vez.

—Perdón por irme así… — fue lo primero que dijo.

—No lo lamentes… la que debería lamentarlo es esa...

—¡Ran! No es el momento, ¿sí? — Tomoe la interrumpió, no era sano para Tsugu el oír cómo basureaban a otra persona —. Dinos Tsugu, ¿qué sucedió?

—… — Tsugu no quería hablar, pero sabía que, con la forma en que Ran quiso dirigirse a Sayo, la guitarrista de Roselia quedó como la mala en todo este asunto —. Primero que todo, quiero que sepan que Hikawa-san no hizo nada malo…

—¿Ah? — reaccionó Ran — ¿Cómo qué no? Te vimos llorar, Tsugu…

—Eso… fue por otra cosa… — desvió la mirada —. Estaba hablando con ella y… dije algo que… la choqueó y… —. Sintió su garganta apretarse —. Al no oír su respuesta… me dolió mucho y… no aguanté más estar ahí…

—Tsugu… no me digas que… — Tomoe estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero Tsugumi la hizo callar.

—Por favor, no lo digas… no lo digas…

—Tsugu… — Tomoe y Ran abrazaron con cuidado a la menor, dejándola desahogarse cuanto quisiera.

Himari y Moca llegaron a los minutos después gracias a un mensaje enviado por Ran, pero en cuanto vieron la escena, en lugar de entrometerse aún más, decidieron quedarse al margen.

Los días pasaron y, como era de esperarse, Yukina terminó por cancelar el supuesto concierto que tendrían las dos bandas; menos mal que no lo promocionaron. Sayo pidió explicaciones a Yukina sobre la razón detrás de la cancelación.

—No compartiré escenario con gente que trata de basurear a una integrante de Roselia sin siquiera conocer la historia completa, ese tipo de gente no vale la pena — dijo con molestia Yukina.

Sayo le compartió su agradecimiento por el apoyo, pero también le hizo ver a Yukina que mezclar asuntos personales con los de la banda no era propio de ella. Sin embargo, Yukina no siguió hablando del tema. Sayo se sentía responsable de la situación, de hecho, su mente no estaba en paz, mucho menos luego de ver a Tsugumi llorar y declararse frente a ella ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Las miembros de Afterglow no la iban a dejar acercarse y, aunque lograse hacerlo, no tenía la seguridad de que Tsugumi quiera verla. La joven Hikawa recurrió a enviarle un mensaje a la menor, esperando tener al menos un momento en el que puedan conversar. Lamentablemente, lo intentó por una semana, sin resultados. Sayo no quería rendirse, pero sus exámenes se estaban acercando, al igual que la fecha de postulación a universidades, por lo que necesitaba enfocarse en su futuro por ahora, aunque eso implicara olvidarse de Tsugumi por un tiempo.

La primavera había llegado y, con ella, nuevos comienzos. Sayo decidió aplicar a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar literatura, un rubro que hace un par de años despertaba cierta pasión en ella. La verdad, la joven quería sacar un doctorado en letras, quería especializarse en escritos y cosas por el estilo, pero para lograrlo, debía esforzarse bastante, algo en lo que ella es especialista.

El primer año de universidad traía consigo la presentación de los alumnos nuevos y, al mismo tiempo, una fiesta de bienvenida. Lamentablemente, todas las chicas de Roselia quedaron en universidades distintas a excepción de Yukina y Lisa, ambas estudian en el mismo campus. Sayo no disfrutaba mucho de interacciones sociales incluso después de salir de la preparatoria, mucho menos después de… aquel suceso que la hizo renunciar a cualquier tipo de emoción relacionada con el amor. Nunca en su vida había llorado tanto por una persona, nunca se había sentido tan dolida y pisoteada… nunca se había sentido tan… ignorada. Sayo sabía que ella también compartía parte de la culpa al no ser capaz de responderle a Tsugumi en el momento, pero el hecho de que la chica no le haya dado la oportunidad de hablarle o siquiera explicarle lo ocurrido durante meses, la hizo perder la esperanza de siquiera volver a tener una amistad con la joven. Sayo sacude su cabeza intentando evadir aquellos amargos recuerdos, ahora estaba en la universidad, lejos de aquel barrio, lejos de ese grupo de personas… lejos deella.Aquel pensamiento dejó gran amargura en su corazón, una sensación que le molesta en demasía, pero que no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Hikawa Sayo se percató que algunas personas — incluyendo mujeres — la encontraban atractiva, por lo que en varias ocasiones recibió invitaciones e incluso insinuaciones de parte de sus compañeros de campus. Incluso, hubo una ocasión en que, para mala suerte de ella, entró en un baño del campus de la universidad que estaba sin seguro, por lo que terminó presenciando a dos chicas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Lo que alcanzó a ver le dio suficiente información sobre cómo hacerlo, pero lo que le provocó rechazo fue el hecho de que le ofrecieron unirse, a lo cual ella contestó con un rotundo "no". Desde aquel día Sayo comenzó a ganar curiosidad frente a ciertas cosas, pero gracias al cielo era lo suficientemente centrada como para no caer en ese juego perverso.

Un día, acordó juntarse con Lisa y Yukina, cuya universidad quedaba a un par de estaciones de trenes de ahí. Al ser fin de semana largo, las tres aprovechaban de ir a visitar la casa de sus respectivas familias durante el fin de semana, por lo que no era descartable cruzarse con alguien conocido. Ahora que lo pensaba, no ha visto a Hina hace mucho, no podía creer que la estuviera extrañando incluso a ella. En cuanto se encontraron, Lisa dio un leve abrazo a Sayo, quien lo correspondió con una leve sonrisa. En ese momento, se percató de las manos entrelazadas de ambas, por lo que infirió que algo había cambiado en su relación.

—¿Están saliendo? — preguntó sin rodeos.

—Sí~ — dijo Lisa, sonriendo por el leve sonrojo de Yukina, quien también sonreír.

—Me alegro por ustedes…

—Gracias, Sayo~ — contestó la castaña, alegre del apoyo de su amiga y ex compañera de banda.

Durante el camino a casa, aprovecharon de parar a comer a un lugar ya que ninguna de las tres había almorzado aún. Decidieron ir al lugar usual que solían recurrir cuando aún estaban en la escuela, lo cual les trajo muchos recuerdos.

—Iré a reservar un lugar, vayan a ordenar algo mientras… — dijo Sayo, sentándose para al fin descansar.

A los pocos minutos después, Yukina y Sayo volvieron, pero no solas. Rinko las acompañaba, quien casualmente vino a pasar el fin de semana con Ako.

—¿Shirokane-san? — Sayo se sorprendió de verla también.

—¿Así que estás esperando a que Ako salga de clases? — preguntó Lisa.

—Así… es — sonrió Rinko.

—¿Cómo van las clases? — preguntó Lisa.

Mientras las cuatro ex integrantes de Roselia conversaban amenamente, sacaron varios temas de los cuales se terminaron riendo o, en caso de Yukina, sonrojando. De repente, el celular de Sayo comienza a vibrar. Se disculpa con las demás y lo revisa. En cuanto ve quién era el remitente, se sorprende y, por un momento, se paraliza.

—¿Sayo? ¿Sucede algo malo? — pregunta Lisa.

—Ehm… H-Hazawa-san… quiere verme… — susurró Sayo, completamente descolocada.

—¿Eh? — Lisa también parecía sorprendida, pero según lo que le contó Moca en una de sus conversaciones, Tsugu no tuvo un comienzo de año muy bueno —. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? — sonrió.

—… — Sayo no sabía cómo responder y mucho menos qué responder, pero de algo estaba segura —. Quiero verla…

—¿A pesar de todo lo que hizo? — preguntó una escéptica Yukina.

—No me preguntes porqué, solo sé que quiero verla… — la posibilidad de poder volver a verla provocaba que Sayo volviera a sentir ansiedad y agitación, pero esta vez sabía que tendrían que aclarar las cosas.

—Sayo, antes de que vayas, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Mmm? Adelante…

—Préstame tu oreja… — Lisa se acercó y procedió.

—… — Sayo se sonrojó, pero con decisión respondió —. Sí…

—Ohoo~ — dijo Lisa —. Ve por ella entonces, tigre~

—No es necesario que digas eso, Imai-san… — una sonrojada Sayo se levanta de su asiento —. Nos vemos luego, con permiso.

—¿Qué le dijiste? — preguntó Yukina mientras intentaba contener su sonrisa.

—Es un secreto~

Sayo caminaba a toda prisa por el sector, ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez. Su razón le cuestionaba su decisión, sobre todo después de todo lo que sufrió. Por otro lado, su corazón le decía que había una razón detrás de todo y, por primera vez en su vida, Sayo quería obedecerle a su corazón.

No le tomó mucho tiempo lograr identificar a Tsugumi en aquel apartado parque, pero en cuanto estuvo a escasos metros de la chica, Tsugu se volteó y, al ver a Sayo después de tanto tiempo, corrió hacia ella. La mayor la recibió con los brazos abiertos solo por instinto, ya que ninguna de las dos desarrolló esa clase de cercanía hacia la otra en ese entonces. Antes de cualquier cosa, Tsugu se separó levemente de Sayo, tomó sus manos, revisando la mano que en ese entonces se lastimó y, con determinación, le dijo.

—Hikawa-san… yo… — suspiró —. Quería pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido aquel día… quería disculparme por haberte ignorado y por todo lo que aquello provocó… en verdad, no hay día en que no quiera volver atrás y hacer las cosas bien… en verdad… te pido perdón… —. Apretó las manos de Sayo en el proceso.

—Hazawa-san… — la mayor suspiró, buscando el valor que tenía hace unos segundos —. Yo… lamento no haber podido responderte en ese entonces… pero… la verdad era la primera vez que… me sentía así por alguien… —. Desvió la mirada unos momentos, su fría compostura disuelta por el tierno sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

—Hikawa-san…

—La verdad… yo… — miró de reojo unos segundos a Tsugu —. Tú… también me gustas…

—¿Eh? — aquello sorprendió a Tsugu —. Yo… ¿te gusto?

—S-Sí… — gruñó internamente, esto era demasiado para ella —. Aunque, no estoy segura de si tú sientes aún lo mismo…

—Hikawa-san… — aclaró su garganta —. No, Sayo-san…

—… — el oír su nombre ser mencionado por ella aceleró el corazón de Sayo, suavizando su mirada.

—Aún me gustas…

Considerando lo que acababa de pasar y todas las posibles consecuencias y cambios que deberán enfrentar, aún así Sayo decidió hacer esa pregunta.

—Tsugumi-san… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres… ser mi novia?

—… — Tsugu sintió lágrimas correr por su rostro, a lo cual Sayo, con una hermosa sonrisa, las limpió —. Sí…

—Tsugumi…

Sayo, con una fuerza e impulso desconocido para ella, fue acorralando a Tsugumi poco a poco hasta que llegaron a la banca donde la castaña estaba previamente sentada. Una vez ahí, Sayo se sentó y, con prisa, hizo que la menor se sentara en sus piernas, a lo cual Tsugu accedió con algo de vergüenza. En cuanto se acomodó, Sayo tomó la barbilla de la menor entre sus dedos y, suavemente, la acercó a su rostro.

—… — Tsugumi nunca imaginó que su primer beso podría ser así de intenso.

Los labios de Sayo eran tersos y suaves, pero agresivos y hambrientos al mismo tiempo. Las manos de la mayor rodearon la cintura de la castaña y, con fuerza, Sayo la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tsugumi… — dijo Sayo en cuanto se separaron —. No sé qué siento, pero… me siento muy…

—¿Acalorada? — terminó de decir la menor, a lo cual Sayo asintió —. Ven a mi casa…

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? — Sayo ya podía sentir las ganas de conocer a Tsugu deotrasformas.

—No estarán… el restorán estará cerrado hasta mañana en la tarde… — Tsugu aferra sus manos al cabello de Sayo y vuelve a besarla —. Vamos…

—Vamos…

Ninguna de las dos sabe cómo llegó a la habitación de Tsugu, siquiera recuerdan si dejaron la puerta cerrada, pero nada de eso les importaba. Sayo tenía a Tsugu presionada contra la cama, sus manos las tenía retenidas sobre su cabeza mientras besaba sus labios y cuello. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos, comenzó a estorbarle la ropa de la menor.

—¿Puedo quitarte esto? — señaló su blusa.

—…. — asintió, completamente sonrojada.

A medida que desabotonaba su blusa, Tsugu comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, la verdad no se sentía confiada de su cuerpo o de que a Sayo le gustaría lo que ve. Por otro lado, la intensa mirada que la mayor le dio en cuanto su busto cubierto por su brasier salió a la vista, la hizo percatarse de que aquellas preocupaciones eran innecesarias. Tsugu se levantó para poder sacarse la blusa, pero nunca esperó que Sayo hundiría su rostro en su pecho, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa. Ante aquel sonido, Sayo se apartó un tanto asustada de haberla lastimado.

—Sayo-san, tranquila… solo me sorprendí… — sonrió, calmando a Sayo.

—Lo siento, es que… me dejé llevar por un momento — se sonrojó.

—¿Sabes? Puedes dejarte llevar todo lo que quieras…

—No me culpes de lo que pase entonces… — dijo con una sonrisa galante, haciendo que Tsugu sintiera un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre.

En cuanto Sayo volvió a centrar su atención en desvestir a la menor, se percató del puchero que esta portaba y, con un poco de asociación, se dio cuenta de que necesitaban estar en igualdad de condiciones. Poco a poco, la peli verde azulado se deshizo de su ropa, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. De esa manera, quitarle la ropa a Tsugu fue más fácil.

Una vez ambas estuvieran cómodas, Sayo, pidiendo permiso, se recargó un poco sobre el cuerpo de Tsugu y comenzó a besarla lentamente. A pesar de que no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, Sayo siguió sus instintos. Mientras el beso se prolongaba, sus manos recorrían delicada y suavemente el cuerpo de Tsugumi; a medida que la tocaba, podía sentir cómo la piel de esta se erizaba debido a las caricias. La castaña aferró sus manos al cabello de la mayor y enredó sus dedos en él debido a las sensaciones que la mujer sobre ella le hacía sentir.

La joven de ojos verdes aprovechaba de familiarizarse con el cuerpo de su ahora novia. Su boca ahora bajó hasta el cuello de la menor, besando cada centímetro de piel que tenía expuesto. Luego, su curiosidad respecto al pecho de la castaña le ganó, por lo que subió el brasier y se maravilló al notar aquellos redondos pechos, cuyos pezones sobresalían. Intentó palpar uno de ellos y, al notar que cabía perfectamente en su mano, lo apretó un poco, disfrutando de las reacciones que Tsugumi iba teniendo. Con sus labios viajó desde la clavícula hasta el abdomen de la castaña, notando cómo leves gotas de sudor se hacían presentes. Una vez cerca de la entrepierna, Sayo notó un leve olor, algo que nunca había percibido en su vida. No era desagradable ni nada por el estilo, pero la atraía poco a poco.

—S-Sayo-san, e-estás… muy cerca…

Sayo no entendía a qué se refería concerca, pero si de algo estaba segura, era de que Tsugu lo estaba disfrutando. Se sorprendió en cuanto notó las bragas de la menor con indicios de humedad; a pesar de su inexperiencia, Sayo sabía que aquello significaba que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Con sumo cuidado, retiró la húmeda ropa interior, dejando a Tsugumi completamente expuesta.

—Woow… — susurró, quedándose sin palabras —. Estás… muy…

—¡N-No lo digas! — Tsugumi se cubrió el rostro, sentía mucha vergüenza en esos momentos.

Sayo volvió a acercar su rostro al de Tsugumi, besando sus manos para intentar tranquilizarla. En cuanto la castaña descubrió su rostro, notó la leve sonrisa de Sayo, lo que la calmó durante unos segundos.

—¡A-Ah! — Tsugu no sabía qué estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que se debía a que la mano de Sayo estaba presionando contra su entrepierna.

—Tsugumi-san… — la desesperación en la voz de Sayo era evidente; no sabía cómo lidiar con las sensaciones de su cuerpo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Una vez sintió que los labios inferiores de Tsugu estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, Sayo probó algo que logró ver aquel día en que sorprendió al par de chicas en el baño. Su pulgar e índice subieron un poco hasta encontrarse en la parte superior de la entrepierna de Tsugu; con mucho cuidado, rodeó un bulto que desde hace un rato se había hecho presente. La mayor nunca dejó de observar el sonrojado y sudado rostro de su novia y el notar la forma en que se mordió el labio cuando comenzó a jugar con su clítoris la dejó fascinada. Tsugu atrajo el rostro de Sayo y la besó un tanto torpe debido a los espasmos que sufría su cuerpo por el placer, pero aquello aumentó todavía más el calor entre las piernas de Sayo.

—S-Sayo… m-me siento… extraña… — su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, sus piernas se tensaron y, en cuestión de segundos, arqueó su espalda, sintiendo cómo se acumulaba la tensión en su entrepierna hasta que, con un leve apretón de aquelbotón,sintió la liberación de toda esa energía acumulada.

—Tsugumi-san… — Sayo sentía su mano algo cansada, no se había dado cuenta de las arrugas de sus dedos debido a la humedad a la que estuvieron expuestos.

—S-Sa…yo-san… — Tsugu tuvo unas cuantas dificultades en recuperar su aliento, pero una vez se sintió un poco más estabilizada, miró algo cansada el rostro de la mayor.

—¿Estás bien? — acarició su mejilla con su mano limpia —. ¿Lo… hice bien? —. Preguntó un tanto tímida.

—Sí… muy bien… — Tsugu se levantó y besó tiernamente a Sayo, aunque el beso poco a poco se fue intensificando —. Sayo-san… ¿podrías… acostarte?

—¿Mm? Sí, claro… — la mayor hizo lo pedido, pero nunca esperó que Tsugu le sacara la ropa interior tan rápido, con una mirada algo… hambrienta —. E-Espera…

—Lo siento, no puedo esperar…

La voz de Sayo hizo eco en toda la habitación, por lo que quiso cubrir su boca. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto intentara ahogar sus gemidos, la lengua que recorría su cuerpo le haría perder la razón. La lengua de la menor se aventuró sin miedo, algo bastante opuesto a la usual tímida personalidad de la joven. Cuando finalmente hizo contacto con los enrojecidos y húmedos labios inferiores de Sayo, se tomó el trabajo de observar las reacciones de la hermosa chica frente a ella mientras intentaba hacerla sucumbir por el placer. Instintivamente, Sayo llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Tsugu y, con fuerza, la presionó más fuerte contra su entrepierna. Aquello hizo que Tsugu gimiera, lo que a la vez resonó contra el clítoris de Sayo. La mayor de ambas mordió su labio casi hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, una de sus manos se fue a su propio pecho y comenzó a jugar con su pezón. Sin pensarlo, simplemente dejándose guiar por sus necesidades, Sayo comenzó a mover sus caderas contra Tsugu, lo que permitió que esta lograra reservar las energías en mover su lengua.

—T-Tsugu… mi… Tsugumi… — la voz de Sayo se volvió un poco más aguda, denotaba desesperación, algo que incentivó a Tsugu a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tsugu se perdió en la sensación del momento; cerró sus ojos y se centró en brindarle todo el placer que Sayo necesitara y deseara. Cuando sintió que unos rudos dedos la volvían a empujar en contra del lugar preciado de Sayo, aferró sus manos a las caderas de la mayor y, con suma firmeza, la sujetó. Por la forma en que Sayo, desesperadamente, intentaba seguir moviendo sus caderas, Tsugu supo que faltaba poco, razón por la cual decidió enfocarse en otro lugar.

—A-Ah… ahh… — En cuanto sintió su clítoris ser succionado por un par de suaves labios, supo que no podría aguantar más —. T-Tsugumi… ya… ya…

—… — Aquello le dio la señal a Tsugu de incrementar sus movimientos.

Mientras su lengua molestaba y a veces succionaba aquel ahoraabusadobotón, sus manos se encargaron de subir por el cuerpo de Sayo hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos con suavidad. En cuanto escuchó el agudo gemido de Sayo, supo que la presión que sentía en su cabeza por las piernas de Sayo indicaba que la mayor alcanzó su límite; sin embargo, aquello no detuvo a Tsugu, por lo que no dejó de lamer hasta asegurarse de que Sayo haya vivido su primer orgasmo como corresponde.

La luz de la luna se posó sobre el adormecido rostro de Sayo, haciendo que esta despertase. En cuanto logró orientarse, se sorprendió de ver a una dormida Tsugu, aún desnuda, acostada junto a ella. Sayo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Acarició con cuidado el ahora un poco más largo cabello de la menor, enterneciéndose por la sonrisa que esta mostró en cuanto se relajó ante el tacto. Hikawa Sayo tenía ganas de llorar en ese momento, ya no por tristeza o dolor, sino por la felicidad que estar junto a la primera persona que despertó en ella la voluntad de querer a alguien más románticamente causaba en ella. Tsugumi se había vuelto alguien necesario para su diario vivir, por lo que tendría que hablar con ella sobre el rumbo que su relación tomaría de ahora en adelante. Cuando dos orbes cafés se posaron con los suyos, dio una gran sonrisa, alegre de ver a la chica que la hizo experimentar grandes emociones y sensaciones.

—Al fin despiertas, dormilona… — besó sus labios.

—Estaba muy cómoda, no quería despertar… — sonrió, juntando su nariz con la de Sayo — ¿Tan tarde es? — dijo al mirar el reloj que marcaba las 22:00 hrs.

—Mm… ¿te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta? Me gustaría… compartir esta felicidad… — dijo Sayo, lo que sorprendió a Tsugu.

—No sabía que eras toda una romántica, Sayo-san… — sonrió al notar el sonrojo en la mayor.

—¿T-Tiene algo de malo que lo sea? — desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que no~ —. Dijo con un tono de burla —. Me gustas así tal y como eres…

—Tsugumi-san… — Sayo la rodeó con sus brazos, pero al rozar sus cuerpos, también lo hicieron sus pezones —. C-Creo… que, si vamos a salir, deberíamos hacerlo pronto…

—Mmm… — Tsugu se debatió entre salir a una fría noche o quedarse para poder estaren calor—. Prefiero quedarme aquí, contigo… mañana por la mañana saldremos…

—… — Sayo no pudo negarse ante esa lógica, mucho menos cuando Tsugu, de alguna forma, unió sus entrepiernas, provocando que Sayo se olvidara de todo lo que no estuviera relacionado a Tsugu.

—Sayo-san… ¿qué… dices? — dijo antes de rozar sus centros.

—A-Ah… — aferró sus manos a las sábanas —. Que todos se vayan al demonio… me quedo contigo…

—Eso pensé~ —. Esbozó una sonrisa, la cual se borró en cuanto Sayo comenzó a mover sus caderas de manera agresiva.

Al día siguiente

—¿Y~? ¿Alguna de ustedes me podría explicar por qué están usando bufandas en plena primavera~? — preguntó Lisa, divertida con la situación.

—E-Eso… — Sayo y Tsugu no se atrevieron a mirar a las demás a los ojos.

—Ohoo~, creo que alguien estuvo muyenérgicaanoche~ —. Dijo Moca, ganándose una seria mirada por parte de Sayo.

—Bien, ya que tienen tanta curiosidad… — Sayo suspiró, dirigió su mirada a Tsugu, quien aún estaba sonrojada, y sonrió con ternura —. Tsugumi-san y yo, somos novias…

La mayoría de las chicas tuvo una reacción positiva, otras de sorpresa, y a otras no les gustó tanto, especialmente a Ran, pero luego de ver la enorme sonrisa que portaba Tsugu, no tuvo más opción que aceptar que está saliendo con Sayo.

—¿Qué tienen pensado hacer de ahora en adelante? Digo, con Sayo yendo a la universidad de Tokio y todo eso… — preguntó Lisa.

—También tengo curiosidad sobre eso… — preguntó Yukina, sonriendo como si ya supiera la respuesta.

—Bueno, desde antes de reencontrarme con Sayo-san, había pensado en seguirla hasta la universidad de Tokio… — se sonrojó —. Y… pensaba enfrentarla allá… por eso me esforcé mucho más y, logré tener buenas calificaciones… creo estar lista para dar el paso… —. Miró con ternura a su novia, quien lucía orgullosa de su pequeña novia.

—¿Así que ambas irían en la misma universidad? — preguntó Ako, quien seguía sorprendida por la noticia.

—Así es, si todo sale como lo planeamos… si no, encontraremos otra alternativa, pero no pienso sacarla de mi lado —. Abrazó posesivamente a Tsugu, generando la sonrisa de la gente a su alrededor.

—Menos mal que Sayo-san no es hombre~, si lo fuera, Tsuguchi ya tendría el jardín infantil listo~ — dijo Moca, preparándose para correr.

—¿Qué dijiste? — dijo una sonrojada Sayo —. Atrévete a repetirlo, Aoba-san…

—Ups~, ¡adiós~!

—¡Ven aquí! — Sayo había tolerado durante bastante tiempo las bromas y comentarios de Moca, ya era hora de vengarse.

—Esa Moca, nunca aprende — suspira resignada Ran —. Tsugu, asegúrate de que no la mate…

—L-Lo intentaré… — pero la verdad, la castaña había comenzado a reír, era muy cómico ver a Sayo persiguiendo a una sonriente Moca por el sector.

—Psss… Tsugu, ¿te sirvieron los doujinshi que te presté?

—… — la pregunta de Himari la hizo recordarciertascosas de la noche anterior.

—Por ese sonrojo, concluyo que sí~

—Ghh…. — la castaña gruñó a modo de frustración, haciendo una nota mental de nunca más pedirle ayuda a Himari.

Fin


End file.
